His one and only
by Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27
Summary: Destiny Carlson is business major with a passion for wrestling. She was never pretty enough to be a diva so she takes another route and works for the company in a different department. Soon she gets moved up to being the general manager on Raw. shannon/oc
1. welcome to the wwe

Walking through the long hallways I let out a sigh. It was always a dream of mine to do this. Even just to walk through the hallway knowing who and what was here. Wrestling has always been a passion in my life. Something I have always wanted, yet something I never achieved. I used to be able to imagine wrestling in that ring with millions of people screaming my name. At one point I thought of nothing else. Until my dream was shattered when I realized that I was never pretty enough to wrestle. So I needed something to fall back on so I got a business major. It can be quite boring at times but I learned to deal with it. Wrestling is still a major part of my life. I still love watching it; the entertainment is better than ever you could say. You can almost feel the crowd come alive. That must be some high.

I continued my walk down the corridor and walked past Cryme Tyme. Both of them nodded and continued their conversations. I had a meeting I had to be in so I continued walking. I got to the office that read Stephanie McMahon and I knocked. She yelled come in so I did. She was sitting behind a long desk with papers spread out everywhere. I guess she was looking for something. She motioned for me to sit. That's one thing you learn from watching wwe, never tell a McMahon no.

"So I went over your resume and I am quite impressed Ms. Carlson. But one question, why the wwe?"

"Well you want the truth Mrs. McMahon-Levesque? I fell in love with wrestling when I was younger and being that I felt that I was never fit for the diva appearance; I never pursued it. My father was a lawyer and pushed for me to get a business degree. I noticed you have a manger spot open so its one way to combine passion with skill."

"I see and please call me Stephanie. You know what I think we could use a new face backstage. I just need you to sign these papers for me and we will be all set."

I signed all that needed to be signed and she stood up. I stood as well. She extended her hand, "Welcome to the WWE Ms. Carlson."

We exited the office together and she walked me to what would be my new job. I was to be one of the managers for the expenses that were being spent.

"I am going to start you out here to see how you work. We have some of the best account managers that money can buy. If you do well here I shall move you up. Do you understand?"

"Very well thank you for the opportunity and I hope to make you proud." She nodded and left. This was going to be a long ass day.


	2. the first day

I got straight to work. It wasn't a hard task I just had to prove myself to the company and I would be moved up to a high rank. I worked solidly for a couple hours ran all kinds of numbers. Numbers do tend to burden me but I have a memory for them so it's all good I guess. I felt my stomach rumbled; I haven't eaten since this morning I was so nervous about the interview. I got up from my desk and informed Rick I believe it was that I was taking my break. He smiled at me and nodded. That guy is weird. I walked to the vending machines that I remembered seeing when I first walked in. When I got there I lost my breath. My absolute favorite wrestler was standing there putting his money in. I sound like such a groupie but I can't help it. I have been watching this guy since he was in a boy band. Three count was awesome I don't care what anyone says. I started to slowly walk up and stood a good number of feet behind him. He hit the machine because his candy wouldn't come out. I held my breath and started to play with my ball and chain necklace. That's the one thing that never left my body was that necklace. He backed up and hadn't turned around yet and almost bumped into me.

"My bad darlin' I didn't know anyone was behind me." He smiled and I swear I nearly died. I needed to wake up this wasn't me.

"Its ok I walked up quietly so that's why you didn't hear me."

"My name's Shannon what's yours sweetheart?" He called me sweetheart, *passes out and dies* ok snap out of it.

"My name is Destiny. I just got hired today."

"Your our newest diva, that's awesome I got to take you to meet the guys."

"Uh Shannon I uh…" it was too late he was already dragging me down the hallway.

He practically pulled me into the men's locker room and I was covering my eyes with my free hand. He pulled me right, then left, then right again finally he stopped.

"Why ya got your eyes covered for? Nobody's naked yet."

I looked around and there sat Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and Shane Helms who had just returned from his injury. Mmm Jeff looked so delicious, he sat there all sweaty and without his shirt on.

"Guys this is Destiny. She is WWE's newest diva."

"That's what I was trying to tell you, I am not the newest diva. I work in the finances department."

"Well why the hell don't you train to become a diva then? Business aint no fun. Plus you would be a hit, you have a pretty smile."

"Shan leave the poor girl alone I think you are scaring her." I looked over and Matt smiled at me. My stomach growled really loudly. "Didn't you eat today girl?"

I looked back at Matt, "no I was at the vending machines and Shannon insisted I meet you guys."

"Come on lets go get you something to eat."

"No I have to get back to work it was nice meeting you all."

I left and walked back to my desk. Rick looked up and smiled. I can't believe I just met four of my favorite wrestlers ever. I was so smiley and I started to hum while doing my numbers. Time flew by fast as I hummed and thought about my encounter with the Carolina Crew. I heard something tap my desk while I was still humming I looked up and seen Shannon holding a pizza in his right hand. Rick's eyes got wide.

"Sorry I made you miss lunch, so I brought lunch to you. You have any idea how hard it was tracking you down when all I knew was your first name and that you worked in finances. Stephanie ending up pointing me out where ya where."

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know but I am so deal with it." He pulled up a chair and put down the pizza. He opened the box and grabbed a piece and handed it to me then grabbed one for him. My first day on the job was awesome. If the days that follow include him then I will be in bliss for the rest of my life.


	3. the airport

I woke up the next morning practically singing. Last night Shannon had brought me pizza so naturally I was excited for today. I stopped smiling when realization hit me. I can't like him already I just got the job yesterday. 'Sides he is just hot and we are friends… wait are we friends? I have to get this settled out. I got up my clock blinking 4:45 a.m. Damn it was early but I still had to take a shower and get on a plane. Speaking of plane I had to meet Stephanie at the gate to get my ticket. I started to pack my bags and then turned on the hot water in the bathroom. I started to strip down to take a shower. A half hour later I took my shower shaved and all that good stuff girls do in the shower. I changed into a pair of Nike sweats and my wife beater. I dried my hair and applied my make-up. For some odd reason I have never liked wearing a lot of make-up. Just some simple eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss and I am good. I grabbed my bags and loaded them into the trunk. I grabbed my doggie, which was a pretty damn fun task being that she doesn't like leaving home. Shadow is my pit. She is so pretty though I can't imagine life without her. I had to drop her off at my mom's place until I got back. The entire drive there she just kept staring at me making me feel bad. I pulled up at my moms and she came outside with the hugest smile on her face. I gave her a hug and handed her Shadow's leash.

"Thanks for keeping her mom."

"Not a problem baby good luck with the new job I love you."

I told her I loved her too and I left. The drive to the airport seemed so short. I parked my car and popped the trunk. It was so quiet despite being an airport. Then the wind picked up and about blew me over and I am no twig. I have been told I am fat my entire life I weigh like 175. I have curves. I have a decent sized body I am not too fat but to the world's standards I am. If that doesn't show the world is messed up then I don't know what does. I got my stuff and walked up to the desk where I was supposed to meet Stephanie. I got up there and she was standing there.

"Here's your ticket I had to change your seat."

"That's fine Stephanie and thank you."

"I have been hearing things about you already."

"Like what exactly?"

"Well for one I heard you have been hanging around with Shannon Moore. Two I have heard that you really worked hard yesterday so I just wanted you to know on that note I appreciate you already trying so hard."

"I actually met Shannon yesterday and he dragged me to meet Matt, Jeff, and Shane. Then he felt bad because it was my lunch break and he hadn't let me eat so he brought me a pizza." Stephanie laughed.

"That would be Shannon sometimes I think that boy has a.d.d." She laughed again then turned to walk away. "Just be careful with him he can be a bit strange sometimes." I nodded then she left. I went through the gates and handed the attendant my ticket. She checked it and then Okayed me to go through. I get to where my seat is supposed to be and I seen that I had the window seat but the person next to me almost made me squeal. Shannon looked up from his magazine he was looking at and gave me a goofy grin.

"Hello Ms. Destiny how are you today?"

"You were the reason for my seat being changed aren't you?" He shot me another one of those grins. God I love his smile and the way his eyes light up when he smiles. His cheeks are too damn cute as well.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not. I'll never tell." I laughed and sat down next to him.

Throughout the plane ride he and I spoke, and just a reminder its like 6 in the morning we must have looked like crack heads laughing and joking that early. But Shannon is so funny plus he's such an easy person to talk to. I could tell him everything without a second thought but then again I barely know him. After that plane ride he's like my best friend. When we exited the plane he yelled hold up so I stopped and waited for him to catch up. He ran up and was practically out of breath. Then he handed me a piece of paper and bent down to catch his breath.

"That's my number… call me later… ok"

"Yea hold on," I grabbed a pen and wrote mine on the back of his hand, "There's mine in case I forget to call you."

"This is a little high schoolish dontcha think?" he said with a chuckle. Damn even his laugh is sexy.

"Yea but I don't have any paper on hand so," I blew a raspberry at him.

"Now you're at kindergarten level."

"No this is kindergarten level." I yelled rather loudly, "Matt, Shannon stole my cookie!" Matt turned around and raised an eyebrow and I started to die laughing while Shannon's face reddened a bit. I can't wait until we get to the actual arena if the airport was this much fun.


	4. the locker room

I got to the arena and was still laughing about the whole airport thing. Shannon was very special. I got to my spot for the night and Rick shook his head at me. What was going on with him now? I don't know or care at this point I had a good morning and he was not ruining it. I went straight to work on the numbers that would be for the night. Calculating expenses and such. I didn't notice I was humming until I seen a shadow standing in front of me.

"What are you doin workin? It aint even show time yet." I looked up and seen the deep blue eyes of none other than Shannon.

"Well I have nothing else to do and I am trying to get my work done."

"Did you say nothing else to do because I believe you are mistaken?"

"How am I mistaken Mr. Moore?"

"You could hang with me." I shrugged my shoulders and started to put away my stuff.

"Alright what are we doing?" He got the hugest smile on his face and grabbed my hand and we took off. The house show starts in a couple hours so we have time to kill. He took me to his locker room and then he sat down. I raised an eyebrow at him then he patted the spot next to him. I did as I was asked and went next to him. He looked at me and smiled again. Then he did the most unexpected thing ever he reached under my head, you see I thought he was trying to put his arm around me but I was gravely mistaken he grabbed the ice that was kept in the bucket on the table and dumped it all over me. I jumped up and threw ice cubes back at him. This went on for a good fifteen minutes until we heard the door open and there stood Matt. He had an amused look on his face.

"I see you two have graduated from kindergarten to second grade congratulations." He started clapping his hands. I laughed Matt was funny.

"You see I am a mature second grader though Shannon acts like he's still in preschool." I looked at him and he was sticking his tongue out. We all sat back down, Matt sat in between us and we started to watch some movie that Shannon put on. We sat there in silence for awhile until Shannon opened that mouth of his.

"Matt we should bring Destiny down to Cameron and have one of your huge house parties." I opened my mouth to protest but Matt beat my voice.

"Hmm we could do that, how does this weekend sound?" Both of them looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. Shannon grinned again.

"Sounds like a plan then Matt. We should have Bullet there and get it on the hardy show."

"Let me call Andrew now."

Matt got up and left the room, which left Shannon and I again. I swear this guy is as bad as a kid sometimes. Matt came back in the room and told me that Stephanie was looking for me. I got up and went to leave but Shannon stopped me. He hugged me. He smells so good I almost didn't want to let go. But I knew I had to if not I could lose my job then no more Shannon at all. I left the room and finally found Stephanie. She didn't look very mad but you can never tell with a McMahon. She smiled at me then motioned for me to sit down.

"You know that you didn't have to be here so early."

"I just wanted to make sure my job was done right and everything."

"I appreciate the work you have already done for us and I may have a promotion for you if this keeps up. I just wanted you to know that. You may leave." I got up and left. I went to tell Shannon the amazing news and seen him talking to Kelly Kelly. He seemed to be enjoying himself so I left him be. Think who else can I tell? Mattie yaa I forgot about him. I ran to his locker room and knocked and thankfully he answered.

"Hey Matt guess what?"

"What," he moved aside so I could come in.

"If I continue doing such a good job I am getting promoted."

"That's cool but promoted to what exactly?" I slowed down when I realized she hadn't told me to what.

"Uh I don't know she didn't say and I didn't ask."

"Did you tell Shannon yet?"

"No he was talking to Kelly Kelly and I didn't want to bother him."

"Well listen do you want to go out with a bunch of us after the show? We go to different clubs and stuff all the time and this week it's my turn to pick the place. So do you want to go?" I thought for a second then I nodded. This could be a lot of fun right?


	5. rick

I was nervous about going out with them tonight. I mean I don't know what I am like when I am drunk. Even though Shannon had told me not to I went back to the finances department. I needed to redo the numbers anyway, besides Shannon was busy. God I can't be jealous; he's not mine nor will he ever be so I needed to chill. A few hours flew by and I was done with my numbers and turned them into Rick. I went to leave but I was stopped.

"Destiny wait." I turned around and Rick had stood up. Rick wasn't that bad looking I guess. He just wasn't my type. Sorry I like punk boys with tattoos I giggled in my head. Damn I am such a nerd. He had spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes. He dressed too preppy for my tastes. He was in some tight jeans

"I was wondering if you were doing anything Friday?" I tilted my head as if in thought. As if on cue in came Shannon.

"Matt told me to come get you. It's about the party this weekend. Are you coming?" I tilted my head in thought.

"Ill let you know tomorrow okay Rick?" He nodded and I left with Shannon. He kept looking down and stayed quiet most of the walk. It was unlike him to stay so silent. I was confused though as to why he was quiet. Did he hear Rick? Or did he have a lot on his mind? I stopped before we reached our destination. He slowly turned around.

"Why did you stop?" I looked at him crazy. Did he not realize how he was acting?

"Shannon what's wrong with you? You are quiet and you're acting funny." He looked up at me with those bright eyes and I melted. I tried to regain my composure before he spoke again but I was still on the floor.

"Aw nothing I just have a lot on my mind." I nodded. His grim expression turned into a smile and he picked me up piggy back style and carried me to Matt's locker room. Matt opened his door right when we got there.

"Well I'm not quite sure what age you guys are at now but I am guessing fifth grade." I laughed and Shannon spun around the room.

"Yay we graduated from elementary school." Matt shook his head.

"I take that back now you're more like first graders." I hit Shannon's head.

"Look what you did you big dope. Now I am finger painting again." We all laughed and then a stage hand came in and told Shannon it was time for his match. I reluctantly got off him. I really didn't want to but I did any way. Matt and I walked with him to the curtain and I watched a match for the first time backstage. It was a surreal and you could actually feel the crowd's energy. When Shannon came back through the curtain I jumped on him. That wasn't a very good idea because I felt his hot sweaty body up against mine and my thoughts went down hill. All I could think about was the things I wanted to do that boy. Mmm damn I tried to shake those thoughts out of my head. He chuckled.

"This wasn't the welcome I expected after losing." I smiled and got down.

"Sorry I just got the hugest energy rush from the crowd and I just lost control sorry." He laughed.

"Its ok darlin'." We walked back to the locker room and every body got ready to leave except me of course because I went back to make sure I didn't have any work left to do. I think Rick purposely found papers for me to do because this was from a couple days ago before I started working here. I got right to work and he kept trying to make conversation with me but I kept it brief. I was working for a good half hour, balancing equations and calculating the numbers. I was kind of upset because the noise stopped so pretty much every one had left but Rick and me. I was still doing the paper work an hour later and my phone buzzed. I looked at the time and it said it was close to midnight and Rick was still talking to me. I decided to open the text.

~I wish u would have came

I miss you already

S~

I smiled. There's only one name in my phone book that starts with an s, Shannon.

~I wish I would have! Rick made me do xtra work

Much rather be there

Xoxo

D~

I closed my phone and got back to work. about five minutes later my phone buzzed again.

~ O sorry gotta ? tho

S~

I was wondering what was on his mind. He really puzzled me earlier.

~k shoot

D~

I started working again waiting on his next text. Time seemed to just drag on by and I checked my phone a whole ten minutes had passed and I gave up. I slowly and unhappily started doing work. I finished and got my stuff and walked out of the building.

Rick ran and caught up with me.

"Bye Destiny," I waved bye and my phone went off again. I smiled and opened it and it was a new text.

~r u thinking bout goin out wit Rick?

S~

I laughed so loud it caused Rick to turn around.

"Are you ok Destiny?" I covered my mouth.

"Um yea see you at work tomorrow."

~nope not my type I think I just scared him by laughing so loud lol

D~

I walked to my car and opened the trunk. I went to open the driver's door and it was shut by a hand leaning on it. I looked up and I smiled. I thought he was at the club.

"I thought you were at the club?"

"Nah I came by to see if you were done working." I laughed.

"Well I finally am." He smiled then ran his hands through his hair.

"You um want to go get something to eat with me? I know you have to be hungry." I nodded. Was this a date though?


	6. the date?

I looked at him and he was fidgeting with his hands. He was just as nervous as I was. The question,_ Is this a date? _kept replaying through my mind. I stood there for a few moments just staring at my feet trying to think of something to say. I looked up from my feet then around the almost deserted parking lot. I spotted Rick staring at me as he unlocked his car. I wonder what he was thinking about? Not that I cared but I needed a distraction. It was then my eyes set on my small white rental. If I were to go with Shannon I couldn't just leave my car here. What if it were stolen? Then I'd be in a load of shit that's what would happen if it were stolen. Especially because I really don't have the money to replace it. I sighed and brought my eyes to meet his.

"You don't mind if I drive my rental right? I'm new to all of this and I'm worried it may be stolen." He nodded and laughed.

"Yeah its no big deal let's meet at Five Guys, burgers and fries. You know what just follow me there,"he said with a chuckle so I nodded and walked toward my small four door rental. So far I was riding by myself. It wasn't so bad since I didn't really have to drive long distances by myself which I defiantly would have dreaded and so far my first plane ride went great. I mean I got to sit next to Shannon the whole trip. We really seemed to hit it off pretty well so I'm not complaining on that part. I probably would start driving to the shows so I could see more things rather than just a bunch of clouds and other planes but that wasn't happening until I made a road buddy. I chuckled at myself. I sure planned on making a lot of friends when truthfully I'm surprised I made the ones I have so far. I'm different from all the divas in more ways then just weight and I'm way too nervous to talk to the guys so see I'm already contradicting myself. I needed a distraction so I fiddled around with the radio station as I followed Shannon out of the parking lot of the arena. This all felt so surreal still. The fact that Im working with WWE even in the finances department was still a dream come true. I got to be apart of the one thing I've always dreamed of since I was a child. Then on top of that meeting my four favorite wrestlers on my very first day hello I must be doing something right. This is the big break I was needing and I'm so thankful I've finally getting it. My mind kept drifting from subject to subject I don't know if that was because I was nervous about this thing with Shannon or because I was overwhelmed by everything. It's all so new and ex citing. I never dreamed I would be here or able to doing all of this. I'm only in the financial part of the company could you imagine if I was able to perform out there every night. I rolled my eyes. Here I go again with my crazy dreams again. I sighed as Shannon's hummer pulled into the burger spot we were heading which means all the speculation would soon be over. As of right now I was ready to puke my guts out. I pulled into the spot next to him and put the car in park. I sat there for a minute trying to steady my breathing when a knock came at my window. I shut the car off and got out and almost came face to face with Shannon, well more like face to shoulder. He chuckled then looked down at me.

"You ok there darlin'?" I nodded.

"Yeah sorry just tired, for the first time in a long time numbers have exhausted me." He walked along side next to me.

"That's why you should start training to be a diva. You've got the personality, the charisma, the looks..." I put my hand up to stop him.

"That's where you're wrong I do not have the look of it. I'm no size three so can we please get on a different subject?" He rolled his eyes as he held open the door for me. I walked inside first then stopped waiting on him to join me so we could pick a booth. I've never been to this place before so pardon me for being nervous. Ok so maybe that was an excuse but whatever. We decided on a booth in the right hand corner of the restraunt. I sat down in the ride side of the booth across from Shannon. He instantly picked up the menu and started looking through it.

"Ok I have to get this out in the open," he looked up at me from his menu, "don't laugh when I tell you this but you know you were my favorite wrestler." His eyebrow raised.

"So not a Cena fan I take it," he chuckled, "and why do you say I was your favorite wrestler? Am I not your favorite any more?" I opened my mouth to say something when I was interrupted.

"Of course not Shannon because she's a follower or V1 nahhhh." Shannon rolled his eyes for the second time that evening.

(a/n: every body remembers how matt used to say v1 lol just imagine that.)

"Hey Matt," I said as I scooted over and he gladly joined us. He picked up my menu and started gazing through it.

"What are you getting punk?" Shannon shrugged

"Not sure yet I was thinking a double stacked cheeseburger." Matt nods.

"Have you ever been here before?" Matt asks while staring at me. I just shook my head.

"Never even heard of the place to be honest." They both nod as the waitress came up to the table. We quickly gave her our orders and she was out of the way. We sat there in silence was we waited for our food. It was driving me absolutly crazy so I spoke up.

"So what's your plans about this whole 'Hardy Party'," I said using my hands to do quotations as I said Hardy Party. Matt seemed to wake up from whatever trance he was in and smiled at me.

"Well I talked to Bullet and he said it sounded like fun. It'll be a way to loosen you up and welcome you to our group." I shrugged.

"Just like that you're willing to welcome me in. Y'all barely know me." Now it was Matt's turn to shrug as the waitress came and sat our food down in front of us. There were only two tables in the whole restraunt occupied so it was no surprise that our food was here faster than normal.

"Well Shannon seems to know you pretty well but she does have a point Shan, maybe we should hold off this party until we get to know this lil gal more." For the first time in what seemed like ages Shannon made movement and he nodded.

"How'd you know where we were anyway Matt?" Shannon asked as he dug into his cheeseburger. Matt shrugged.

"I left the club early and I seen your rental. Do you want me to go cuz I can?" Shannon shook his head and waved that idea off. I sighed in relief. This wasnt a date. I could rela now.

"No man I was just curious that's all." He nodded and we all got back to our food.

We ended up leaving the restraunt a half hour later and to be honest I was thankful for it. Work today was majorly stressful and I had worked myself into a tizzy thinking more of this friendly get together with Shannon was more than what it was. Shannon walked me to my car and started to kick rocks. I unlocked my door then turned around to stare at him.

"What's the matter Shan?" He looked up shrugging his shoulders.

"Just wondering how you felt about moving up to junior high level?" I shrugged.

"I dont think Matthew would agree," I said jokingly. When his eyes met mine I saw just how serious he was. He stepped towards me. I wasn't sure if his intentions were to kiss me or simply just hug me either way my insides felt like they were live wires bouncing around in my stomach. I was afraid if he touched me I was shock him thats how jittery I felt. He took another step towards me and leaned in like he was going to kiss me. I stepped up so I was on my tippy toes and his lips were inches from mine. I closed my eyes in anticipation and he did the same. At least I think he did I mean who kisses with their eyes open?

"Hey guys are we...wooahh looks like the prince is getting his mack on go prince go prince," I got off my tippy toes and opened my eyes just in time to see Matt's little "dance". He was moving his arms in a circular motions as his legs went into some kind of jig. I rolled my eyes and hugged Shannon.

"See you at work tomorrow." With that I got into my car and started the drive to the hotel. If I remembered how to get there.

_**a/n:Hey guys I know its been forever since I wrote on this one so bare with me I'm trying to get my stories up and going again. Old obessions die hard has been doing pretty well as of late. Anyway review please**_

_**btw I'd really appreciate it if you guys went and checked out my friend KatelynnLuvsWWE's story its really good and no one but me is reading it I mean hello y'all are missing out on a good thing! **_


End file.
